nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
Icing Ironic: The HD 20 Year Anniversary Remake in 8k Visuals
Icing Ironic: The HD 20 Year Anniversary Remake in 8k Visuals, is a set of remastered Icing Ironic comics. Ice would like to "Improve the experience for everyone" ''and make it ''"Something quite special". He announced it in 2016, and so the comics should be done by the year 2036. He gave everyone a bit of a tease with the first panel seen below, in the teasers, comparing the drastic changes made. In an interview once, he was asked if it will keep the same bland, tasteless humor, to which he simply responded by saying "It wouldn't be Icing Ironic, if it weren't for that! Ho ho!". Teaser Comparing the drastic difference between the two versions. Comics We know that the comics are of extreme high quality, so to ensure you have the best experience with this special remastered edition of Icing Ironic, we will show the preferred method of viewing: Once you have your four monitors set up, like so, please view the comic. 4D effects are coming soon, to make this experience even more special. Comic Number 1 Comic Number 2 '' '' Interviews There is only one recorded interview about Icing Ironic HD. It was an interview given by CNN news. CNN: Hello, Mr. Wray! We are happy you are here with us today. We know you're on a very tight schedule, due to your recent announcement on a remake of Icing Ironic, but we're still glad you could join us today! Ice: Happy to be here, cunt. CNN: Our first question is if this comic will be just as un funny as the original? Is it still going to be bland and tasteless, humor wise? Ice: It wouldn't be Icing Ironic, if it weren't for that! Ho ho! CNN: Very well. What is your goal with this remake? Ice: I want to create a new experience. I want to improve the experience for everyone! I don't want it to just appeal to people like Santu Merino... or Indigo Fusionbolt, because we know they are cunts... and I didn't mean that to be the intention in the first place.. I want to create something quite special that you can look back on. CNN: Fuck you? Ice: You too. Please log off the internet, cunt.. Trivia *Because Ice thought it would be fun to get hit by a car, he decided to upload the comics 20 years early, in case he died. He died the next day, not because of the car, but because of his severe breast cancer. Ice's final words were "Ecks dee, Indigo is the gayest man I know.", and then he passed. 1 person came to the funeral to piss on his grave (It was Indigo Fusionbolt), but he will be forever be known for his work on Icing Ironic, as an inspiration to all. *Ice tried uploading all of the comics in time, but could only upload 2 because wikia could not handle the 8k pictures. *Ice is not a marijuana addict, he is a weed addict. *Unfunny, fake, and homosexual... *"On my buisiness card, I'm the creator of Icing Ironc, in my mind I'm a comic maker, but in my heart I am... not funny" - Inspirational words from Ice, at a conference nobody went to before he died.